The Forbidden Affair
by Moka-Chan8
Summary: The first time it happened they acted on impulse hormones out of control hoping they wouldn't meet again, The second time it happened they sought each other out and because of this they were at it again! And you know as they say The third times the charm, What she didn't know was that he was a married man! Hey but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY! GUYS I KNOW AT SOME POINT OF TIME YOU READ THE 'FORBIDDENS!' I GOT A GOOD IDEA AND HEY WHY NOT WRITE IT HUH? C;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! WELL EXCEPT THE NEW CHARACTERS I'LL PUT! ;D**

"_Whore!"_ students that filled the hallways yelled out throwing whatever they could at _her_.

Still she held her head up high, hand protectively around her mid-section.

_I can't… I can't take this any longer_ the girl thought tears welling up in sky-blue eyes.

_She_ had Cerulean hair with strands of lavender highlights, wide sky-blue eyes, Red full lips and a curvaceous body.

_Almost there!_ She thought as she looked at the Exit sign that was held above the door that was an escape to her freedom her heaven out of this hell.

Well that was she thought before she went tumbling down on the floor, she tried to put her hand out in front of her to stop her fall but it was too late.

Someone thought it would be funny to watch her fall, since the whole school was laughing and pointing at her.

She tried to stand but she was in _too much pain_ she was on her hand and knees grabbing a hold of her stomach gasping in pain. She looked up when she heard laughing.

Blocking her escape to freedom was _her _the one that caused her pain, the one that pushed _him _away, the one that took everything away from her, _She _was the one that took her Lover.

"Still on your hands and knees even in you _condition_ are you?" The girl said she had long silky black hair, and ever green eyes, her red drew into a smirk.

Everyone must have thought it was funny because they were all laughing at her _"oh so funny joke!"_

She walked over to her, her heels clicking as she strutted down the long hallway, stood in front of her knees bended, allowing her skirt to ride up giving everyone behind her a view of assets, cat calls were heard which made her smirk widen even more if that was even possible.

She leaned in so that only she could hear. "I told you I would get you _Bulma_; I told you it wasn't over until **I** said **SO**, but you never listened" the girl said fingering Bulmas Cerulean hair.

The girl named Bulma growled and jerked her head back. But the girl grabbed her face pulling her so she was looking directly at her "I NEVER LOSE! Get that through your head! You may have pulled _him_ away from me but I still have something that **you **will _**never**__**have **__Jade_." Bulma said yanking her head out Jades grip, since she had nails they grazed Bulma cheeks making her hiss.

Bulma leaned in and whispered into Jades ear, she pulled back looking directly into Jades Green eyes.

Jades green eyes narrowed and pulled her hand back to slap her, when a deep, yet stern voice interrupted them.

"JADE!" the voice yelled and stomped all the way to where they were at.

Jade stood up and Bulma sat back pulling her knees to her chest.

"Go to the office!" the voice yelled out, Jade was about to talk back when she caught the glare that was being sent her way she growled and then stomped away in anger.

"GO TO CLASS YOU FOOL'S!" The voice yelled out once again, the students all walked on either side avoiding Bulma who was sitting in the middle of the hallway.

When _he _was sure no one was in the hallways he picked her up made her stand.

"Bulma what happened?" he asked grabbing a hold of her chin when she didn't look up at him.

Bulma batted his hand away from her face and wiped the annoying tears away. "Nothing _Mr. Ouji _I was simply waiting to leave this stinkin' hell hole when I was brutally attacked by _your girlfriend_ and the whole school." Bulma tried saying nonchalantly.

"It's just _Vegeta_ for you Bulma we know each other." Vegeta said running his hand through his hair. He grabbed a hold of her hand started walking into his classroom where it was empty.

He closed the door behind him and pulled down the blinds before he rushed back up to her. "Bulma…" Vegeta started but Bulma put her hand up.

"It doesn't matter Vegeta we are not together." Bulma whispered clenching her small hands into small fists as she tried forcing back the upcoming tears.

Vegeta growled running a hand through his spiky mane, he pulled on his Navy Blue tie, he looked delicious, decked in gray suit pants and a baby blue long sleeve buttoned up shirt with his black glossy working shoes.

He then pulled Bulma close and kissed her with all the passion that he had been hiding for the past Months, he kissed her kissed her like she was water drinking her all up not letting a drop fall.

Bulma struggled at first but then gave in; a kick interrupted them it was from Bulma.

Vegeta's eyes widened and looked down at her pulling her closer again. "No Veget-"

"I don't care all I want is you!" Vegeta grunted nuzzling her nose.

Bulmas eyes watered and pulled away "I can't Vegeta! I just can't it's just too much!" Bulma said before she ran _out_. Out of his life with one thing those two created. She left and was never seen again.

She left without even telling him that she was pregnant, this would definitely change everything when she came back of course.

Everything was going to change, yes it was, and yes it was.

**AND SCENE BABES THAT'S IT FOR NOW! OF COURSE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP! BUT WITH SPECIALIZED STUFF AND TESTS COMING UP I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH!**

**AND REVIEW THEY REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE! C";**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE UPDATES FOR THIS "FORBIDDEN" FIC AND ALSO HAPPY THAT I'M GETTING HELP AS YOU WRITERS KNOW WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!**

**THNKS TO LUNARSINNER! THANK YOU AGAIN I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT :']**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is just an emphasis**

* * *

Bulma looked out the window from her private jet, from up in the sky everything looked so… so small that's how she once felt so small but now look at her she was so _BIG_, A smirk marring her ruby red lips her Sky-Blue eyes darkening as she thought back to how it all started…

"Dude she looks so ugly! I just can't stand looking at her face, thinks she so high and mighty since she's so smart!" He scoffed "More like High-and-Dirty!" The boy said pointing at the girl her Cerulean hair in a messy bun, ripped jeans and dirty white tank-top with brown smudges. This group of friends around him laughed at her watching her being pushed around by the hallway full of students.

The girl was holding her books ratty notebook in hand and text books as if her life depended on it.

The blonde haired boy turned his friend with black hair a smirk pulling at his lips "I triple dog dare you to drop her books and spit in her hair for 5 bucks." He said pulling out the crispy Five dollar bill.

The black haired boy nodded snatching the Five dollar bill out of his hand and running over to the girl, he _accidently _bumped into her, "Hey watch where you're going!" he said watching as she just bent down picking up her books without paying attention to him, taking this as an opportunity he spit in her hair.

"When you bump into someone you're suppose to _apologize_ not simply ignore them" The boy said slowly as if she wasn't able to comprehend what was being said to her.

The girl just nodded, oblivious to the fact there was spit in her hair and got ready to walk away when she heard a voice.

"Hey!" The other girl yelled with black hair and green eyes across the hallway pointing at the boy with black hair.

The boy turned looking at the girl with a bored look, the girl stalked all the way down the hallway poking the boys chest "You better apologize for what you did, you did not just only push her but you SPIT in HER hair!" she said pointing at the blue-haired girl.

The black haired boy sniffed and turned his hair the other way "I do not have to apologize to anyone especially a non-rich person such as I." he said with a tone of arrogance.

The girls' eyes narrowed turning a shade darker and leaned into whisper in his ear, "Yes you will or your father will be out of business as fast as you can say HELLO!" she whispered emphasizing on the last part.

The boys' eyes widened and walked as fast as he could to the blue-haired girl "I'm sorry, I'm so SORRY!"

"Look no more spit! No more spit!" he said nervously rubbing at her head, with the sleeves of his shirt. But in reality it only made it worse.

The blue-haired girls face turned red with embarrassment and pain, to the amount of pressure being pushed on her head.

The black-haired boy tuned to the black-haired girl with pleading eyes.

The black haired girl had a smirk on her face, hands on her hips and head tilted high. She then turned to the rest of people in the hallway who wouldn't be able to mind their business even if their life depended on it "As of this day forward no one will mess with blue-haired friend unless they want to be on the streets for the rest of their lives!" she yelled out.

At that everyone moved on either side of Bulma giving her all the space in the hallway.

"Now get to your classes I don't want to see ya ugly faces!" she yelled as they all walked about the hallway but still on either side of Bulma who still held her books as if her life depended on it and started cautiously walking in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey wait Blue!" the black haired girl said before sprinting down the hallway after her.

The blue haired stopped, and turned ever so slowly, the hallways started to clear leaving only the both of them.

"Hi!" the girl said waving at the blue-haired girl who looked uncomfortable. I mean is it every day that you get helped by the second richest person in the **whole** country?

The blue haired girl looked down at her broken down flats "Hi…" she whispered.

The black-haired smiled holding out her hand "Jade and you must be Bulma, we have almost every class together but you're usually in the back of the class or front."

Bulma pulled her hand out shaking Jades hand. "Hi…" she said forcing a smile on her face.

Jade frowned "Don't let them push you around Blue, but that won't happen anymore I'll teach you how to be tough! For if my name isn't Jade Marie Briefs then I am no better than a fool!" she said with a serious expression.

Bulma giggled, Jade smiled walking up to Bulma grabbing hold of her hand "Okay now there is a lot you need to learn but let's with dressing Blue."

A coughing noise was heard behind them "Ms. Briefs, Ms. Cold do you think that you are that _privileged _to abandon class, Enter here right now your _parents_ will be hearing a complaint from me." The Principal screetched with an angry expression.

But no one noticed the shiver that went through Bulma's body and her shake…

That was the beginning of their long-lasting_ friendship…_

***`*`*` 4 Years Later…*`*`*`**

A blue-haired girl with lavender streaks and huge baby-blue eyes and a girl with black-hair and green eyes were sitting inside a smoothie shop.

The black haired girl sighed running her hand through her shiny loose curled hair her green eyes turning a shade lighter.

"Ah Blue! You know my life is all planned out from the day I was born; I met him on Spring Break and let me tell you he is so **delicious!**" she said emphasizing the last part.

Bulma rolls her eyes, "What is this early 1600's? Where they sell off their daughters to strangers?" Bulma asked while briskly sipping on her wild berry smoothie.

Jade completely ignores Bulma, "But Bulma you didn't see him; His name is Vegeta, beautiful black flaming hair Black eyes that peer through your very soul and lips that are so kissable and oh my! Let's not forget his smirk!" Jade says going on and on about this _Vegeta_ character.

Bulma looks at her friend and rolls her eyes "Yeah, yeah! J whatever I need to get home." Bulma says getting up from her chair. "It's all on me I'll pay." Bulma says.

Jades stares at Bulma with a serious expression, "No Blue I got it." She says pulling out dazzled wallet.

"I insist, I'm the one that bought you here!" Bulma says her face getting heated.

Jade just shakes her head.

Bulma's face turns red and she slams her hand on the table and she harshly whispers "Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I can't afford some cheap smoothie J, I got it!" Bulma yells before pulling out her ratty broken wallet and slams down a five-dollar bill and storms out leaving a confused Jade.

Bulma's walking down the block deep in thought _I_ _can't believe her!_

She turns the corner to her block, she's wearing a black leather jacket that comes to her waist, black skinny jeans a bedazzled skull tank top and black old Doc Martins. Her hair Cerulean hair was out naturally in small curls that were to her waist.

She's standing out a broken down house, both windows smashed a curtain and tape concealing anyone's view from the inside.

The broken down the gate with rusted white paint chipping off was holding onto dear life, Bulma pushed it aside gently walking through trying to make it less painful for the broken down gate.

She then heard the sound of glass and a scream and ran inside the house closing the door behind her.

She ran to the kitchen where she saw her _mother_ cowering on the floor hand over her head and the other covering her bruised cheek she was whimpering like a dog on the floor, she looked at her mother with soft eyes.

From where she could see there was a broken bottle on the floor and the contents from the bottle were spilling from the kitchen island that was in the middle of the room, the sink was full of dirty dishes and the stove, curtain and windows look as if they had been burned and used.

She saw that her _father_ was standing over her _mother_ with a red face ready to strike again.

Bulma ran and jumped in the way taking the hit instead, she falls to the ground.

Bulma looks up to see her _father _growling and starts cursing like a sailor, then he turns to her and watches as Bulma scrambles back from his wrath.

"Mind your business next time Belmoose." He yells grabbing the closest drink next to him, but before he leaves he kicks her in the stomach making her gasp for air, he chuckles then walks out to the living room.

Bulma turns to see her _mother_ stand and turns away with her hands folded over her chest, "You should've mind you business Bulma!" she yells turning to her.

Bulma's eyes are wide open and tears start to well up. "How can you be so cruel _Mom?_" Bulma yells before running up to her room and locking the door.

She slides against the door in her room and pulls her knees to her chest, _while is my life like this? Was I meant to be in pain for the rest of my life? How could they do this to me I'm their child?!_ Bulma yells in her mind.

She locks the door and turns to her bed and puts her alarm to wake her up at 8pm.

She walks to her bed and puts her head down to rest before her night _activities…_

Bulma wakes to the sound of twinkle, twinkle little star. The only gift she has from her **real-biological**parents. She knows she's adopted it was as clear as night and day. Her _mother _had mouse-brown hair and her _father _had dirty-blond hair. How could they have possibly created a blue haired child?

Bulma stripped herself of her clothes and went to shower with cold-water, since there was no hot-water in the whole house.

She showered and got out; dressing her black glittery skin-tight shorts that went to her abdomen with silver buttons they stopped at her buttocks, a black and white tube top and black stiletto.

She went to bedroom mirror pulling out her make-up kit she applied foundation over her face it covered the bruise that was forming on her cheek and evened it out with the pad. She then did her eyebrows applied red ruby lipstick and went over it with lip-gloss and added her large silver hoop earrings, she then curled her hair with the curling ironer Jade bought for her it was custom made with Bulma in sapphire jewels.

Her curls went to her waist and with that she picked up her trench coat that went to her mid-thigh and walked out stealthy and quietly walking down the stairs so as to not attract attention from her "_oh-so-loving-parents"_.

She was lucky the almighty lord was on her side when she found her _father_ knocked out and her mother not in plain sight.

She ran out as if her life depended on it, running down the street to where there were the most cabs.

She waved her hand about and a black car stopped before.

"Take me to "Paradise" the club." Bulma said sitting back in the leather seat.

"Okay honey, that's 'bout 15 dollars but for you I'll put it 10 bucks" he said winking at Bulma from the front of the car.

Bulma forced a smile at the odd geezer that was trying to hit on her "Thank you." She said sighing and looking out the window where everything was going by in a blur.

"Gentlemen get ready to see the most H.O.T Hot-test woman you'll probably ever see in your day! Welcome Nyoko!" (Gem; treasure) the presenter said before walking off the stage.

The lights dimmed making the room completely dark and then they came back on and on the pole in the middle on the stage was a lithe body moving slowly to _Beyoncé- Dance for You._

At the beginning of the song the woman's body was moving round and round around the pole.

A particular eye caught her interest; well all of them found her interesting but this one, his eyes were a deep black set color. He smirked at her his eyes shining with lust as he watched her body move.

Twirling on the pole she continues looking at him and licks her plump lips in a suggestive style she then winks and turns away.

Then the part she was waiting for came…

'**Cuz I be rocking on my babe rocking, rocking, rocking on my babe, Twirling for my babe twirling, swirling for my babe**

The blue-haired girl moved fast around the pole wrapping her legs around it and sliding down **(Notice: Hey I don't know CRAP! about pole dancing! I'm just trying my best, Remember it's the thought that counts C;)**

The girl walked off the stage and smirked at the amount of catcalls she was being given…

"Come here sweetie…", "No here I'll show you a good time…", "Damn she is nice piece of ass…", "Man I'll be lucky if I can get her!" All these and more were being thrown at her but she already had her eyes set on someone.

She walked to where "Dark Set" was sitting and wrapped her arm around his neck.

**Baby let me put my body on your body promise not to tell nobody, It's about to go down…**

She pulled his chair back, it was good thing they came with wheels.

She walked around him and sat right on his lap, facing him looking him directly in the eye; she took a hold of his large hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"Hold on…" she whispered and he tightened his hold on her waist.

She started moving her hips against his and grabbing hold of his neck, she leaned a bit forward nipping at his neck.

**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you Oh wooah, Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body promise not to tell nobody it's about to go down…**

The girl then yanked his arm from her waist and hopped of the chair turning to face the crowd.

'**Cause I be rocking for my babe rocking, rocking for my babe. Twirling for my babe twirling, swirling for my babe…**

She then got down grabbing a hold of his thighs and got down then on her hands and knees, crawling towards the audience and arching her back and flipping her hair about. The song ended.

She stood and heard applause all around her standing in front of the crowd she bowed and smirked.

The presenter came back on stage "Wow Nyoko you got me all hot and bothered." A laugh went through the crowd as the gay presenter went on and on about how well Nyoko was.

"I guess that is why her name means Treasure; she's our little keeper." He said pointing at her.

Nyoko blushed, a coughing noise was heard from behind the curtain and the presenter rolled his eyes. "Oh next is the tramp Marron" he groaned as he watched the lavender headed bimbo come on stage with an extra small bikini skipping; she tripped over the cord and almost fell flat.

She then stood and smiled and the presenter just went off stage mumbling how much on a klutz she was. _Britney Spears- Gimme More_ came on and Marron started _dancing_ well more like bouncing around on stage.

Nyoko laughed as she watched Marron make a bigger whore out of herself.

She was quite parched and so she walked to the bar sat on the stool and tapped the table.

"Marty!" she called out. A guy that looked to be in his mid twenties comes out from the open door in the back of the counter "What can I get you Nyo?" he asked.

"Gimme a shot, I need something to keep my nerves down." She says.

"Coming right up" he says pouring the contents in the shot-cup and slammed it in front of her. It spilled a little. Bulma glared at him, but he just ignored her.

Bulma took the shot and gulped it down; it was strong making her shake her head.

As if feeling someone watching her she turned to see Dark Set watching her, his hair in a flame shape.

"Marty hit me, I want more shots make it _two_" she said looking "Dark Set" over, with an appreciative look.

Marty came back with two more shot glasses filled to the brim with its contents. She slid one to "Dark Set". "Drink, it's on me." Bulma said.

It was as if he couldn't hear her because he gave her a confused look, Nyoko stood and pulled her chair closer "Drink it's on me." She said staring into his eyes.

He smirked at her and she felt as if her heart had stopped. They were at their 14th drink and she just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. He was staring right back at her and they both leaned in and their lips met in a hot-mind blowing kiss, tongue involved and nipping.

After about ten more shots and they were ready to call it a _night_.

"L-lets go to the hotel 'cross the street." Nyoko said grabbing a hold of "Dark Setters"hand. With much stumbling, tripping and giggling they made it to the Love Hotel, how they made it to the counter was a mystery.

As soon as they stumbled inside they couldn't keep their hands off each other, he turned them so she was pressed against the wall. Peeling off each other's clothing before they reached the queen sized bed.

"Dark Setter" yanked off her panties, there was no foreplay.

Nyoko cried out softly as he moved her thighs apart and pushed himself inserted himself inside of her. "Dark Setter" groaned she was already wet.

He began to move, slowly at first but her tightness was driving him mad. When her cries got louder, he sped up. She was holding on to his shoulders, gasping out of breaths with every move he made insider of her.

He kissed her neck, nipping at her neck not stopping his fast strokes, cupping her breast with a hand and then kneading them at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and that was when the orgasm came.

A scream rose from her throat as she threw her head back. He groaned his pleasure as she spammed around him.

He rolled off her falling at her side both coming down from their euphoric state, nothing was said between them. He pulled her body against his and they fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AH I BEAT MY RECORD! I WROTE A WHOLE LOT MAN I'M SO SLEEPY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND REVIEW AND ALSO QUESTIONS & COMMENT.**

**I TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM, BUT I DO NOT ANSWER TO HATE MAILS.**

**YAY! I WROTE A WHOLE LOT I JUST CAN'T BELIVE IT w KIYAA! REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
